Tabitha's Story
by ProfOrchid
Summary: Twenty years after the events in the anime, there is a new trainer with an unusual story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it.

This story is rated teen since they should be responsible enough not to look at my other stories.

This is a short story spinoff of my Sabrina's Journal series. Since this story involves ten-year old beginning trainers, it will not have lemons except as soda.

Carnival

Carnival: There is usually a boring reason while adults set up a carnival, but to ten year olds like Sammy and Tabitha that doesn't matter. What matters is fun: Fun food, fun rides and fun games. Sammy was a Camper since his sister was a Picnic Girl and he had to go along. They were miles from home and taking a break on their Pokemon Journey. Correction: Tabitha was taking a break; Sammy had the fulltime job of looking after his sister. One of Sammy's duties was to look after Tabitha's finances, since she thought of money like air: breathe in - get more.

Sammy bought his sister her favorite treat: sugar. Form and flavor was immaterial. So they walked through the festival grounds as she ate her cotton candy. Tabitha stopped and stared at a wall. Sammy knew that Tabitha saw something with her mind. He peeked around the wall and found a display of prizes: Stuffed animals, Pokemon figures, Poke blocks and a few Pokeballs.

"That one is lonely," she said out loud when Sammy returned his attention to her.

He led his sister by the hand around the wall so she was facing the display. Sammy sighed heavily then read, "9999. That's a lot."

"I owe you more than that," she pointed out.

"That 9999 is in tokens not Pokedollars. In Pokedollars that comes to 499,950."

"Oh." After a momentary pause she asked, "Should I call mom for the money?"

"You can't call your mother every time you want money."

"You won't loan me the money," she argued.

"Earn it," grumped back her brother, and keeper.

"Excuse me sir? Where can I earn enough tokens for that one?" Samantha asked the clerk.

"You could enter the Pokemon Battle," offered the man. He pointed the way to the battle area.

"Thank you," she chirped and marched off to battle.

"Tabitha!" Sammy called as he chased his sister.

"I gotta win that Pokemon," she declared.

The pair soon found the end of a long line of trainers who wanted to enter the battle.

"What Pokemon are you going to enter?" asked the girl in front of Tabitha.

"My Butterfree and Riolu."

"Don't you have a third Pokemon? You need three, you know."

"Sammy?"

"I left my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center."

"We have a winner!" called out the barker at a booth.

Tabitha drifted out of the line a crept up on the 'winner'. She was wearing yellow and black themed clothes and throwing baseballs. Next to the woman was a girl younger than Tabitha, she was standing on a stool.

The woman placed some tokens on the counter and was given three baseballs. She threw the baseballs at stacked milk bottles. When she knocked some over, she was given a pile of tokens.

"Can I play this game Sammy?"

The woman looked down at Tabitha, who had crowded her way onto the stool with her daughter.

"You're butting in," thought Sammy.

"Excuse me," apologized Tabitha. "May I play too?"

The woman picked up her daughter and sat her down on the counter that separated the throwers from the targets.

"Thank you."

Sammy gave some tokens and Tabitha got three baseballs. She picked up one with both hands.

The Electrabuzz woman demonstrated to Tabitha a split finger grip.

Tabitha's hands weren't big enough for the grip, but the cotton candy residue glued the ball in place. The woman took a moistened towelette from her bag and offered it to Tabitha. "My name is Casey."

"Thank you Ms. Casey," replied Tabitha as she cleaned her hands.

The barker was about to bark at them to hurry up, but Casey shot him a glance.

Tabitha turned her left side to the target, held the ball to her chest with both hands and then asked, "What should I hit? I want a lot of tokens for that Pokemon."

"Start with the stack of bottles."

Tabitha threw her ball like an Aura Sphere. It hit the back stop hard, but below the target.

"She how low the ball hit? Aim that much higher," instructed Casey.

Tabitha did as she was instructed and knocked over two of the three bottles.

"Don't I get any tokens?"

"You have to knock over all three in one throw," instructed the barker.

"So you have to hit between the bottom bottles," conspired Casey.

Tabitha nodded, aimed and brought down a stack of three bottles. The barker gave her less tokens than her brother put down.

Sammy peeked over the edge of the counter and said, "You're losing money, not making it."

"Bong!" chimed the metal milk canister at the end of the range as a baseball bounced of it.

"Is that worth more?" asked Tabitha.

"Yes, but you have to hit it really hard to knock them over." Casey wound up and launched a fast ball at the metal targets. They rang in protest and the top can swayed and shifted back in place.

"Sammy!" Tabitha mentally pleaded.

Sammy put more tokens on the counter.

Tabitha took a ball and focused her strength. She launched again; the baseball hit the dirt floor. She aimed higher and knocked off the top container, to the shock and applause of the on lookers.

"Pay up," ordered Casey. The barker put down a pile of tokens.

"Is that enough?" Tabitha asked her brother.

He just shook his head.

"Again please," she asked of the barker.

The barker and his assistant lifted the canister back in place.

Sammy noted an air of skepticism and distrust in the crowd.

Tabitha launched again and struck between the two bottom canisters. The top canister hopped up and bounced off. The bottom two shifted a few centimeters.

"Again please," she asked once again.

All eyes were on the little girl. The canisters were placed again. Tabitha gathered all her inner strength. The stepstool creaked under her force. The baseball shot out of her hands like a cannonball and hit the canisters. The bottom two flew apart and crashed into boxes of prizes; the top fell straight down and landed squarely on its base.

"Um sorry, but it didn't fall over," replied the barker in a way that meant he wasn't really sorry. "But two out of three is very good. Would you like this full sized Snorlax Doll?"

"I want 9999 tokens so I can have the Pokemon," replied Tabitha.

"Sorry but two cans is only good for 1000 tokens."

"Again please," she asked as she readied another shot.

Casey peeked around the edge of the throwing range, behind were trees and shrubs. She motioned for people to get out of the way. Many were flocking to the rumors of a little girl with a powerful throw.

"Again please," asked Tabitha and the stepstool creaked and popped.

"Come on, a thousand tokens is a good haul. You should let someone else have a turn." The barker looked to the other players for support.

The crowd called out as one, "Again please."

Three minutes, and much grunting, later the metal canisters were restacked. Some people in the crowd were seeking shelter; others were trying to get a better view. Casey held her daughter and shielded her from potential collateral damage.

"Your eyes are glowing," Sammy mentally noted.

"I can't help it," Tabitha replied mentally. The assistant dived over the counter and covered his head with his hands. The baseball left Tabitha's hands. The back of the throwing range exploded, while Tabitha's stepstool collapsed. Sammy moved his sister away two seconds before a canister made a small crater in her place.

"Is that worth 9999 tokens?"

"That's not humanly possible," muttered the barker. "Most Pokemon can't do that."

The miracle that the crowd wanted to witness became something unnatural.

"No human can do that," muttered the barker.

"I'm sorry," replied Tabitha. "Do I win enough tokens?"

"You must have cheated," accused the barker. "You secretly used your Pokemon."

"They're resting in their Pokeballs."

"Nobody could have knocked over those canisters!" insisted the barker.

"Because you loaded, 'each one with 50 kilograms of lead shot to absorb the impact and make them so bottom heavy that they are guaranteed to stand up'?" she quoted from his mind.

"Exactly!" he agreed before he realized that he said it. "You were reading my mind!"

"Is that against the rules?"

"It should be!"

The crowd was weighing the agreements of a cheating midway barker, with a cheating psychic.

Casey took Tabitha's side and said, "She knocked down your targets with her own ability so she wins; unless you want to discriminate against a little girl."

"She'll have to pay for damages."

Casey picked up a fallen sign which read, "Not responsible for injury of damages caused by playing these games."

"It cuts both ways," mentioned Casey in a sing-song voice, which drew some laughter from the crowd.

"Fine!" replied the barker. He slammed a bag of tokens on the counter; then pulled down a shutter that said, "Closed."

Tabitha was gathering her tokens together while Casey asked Sammy, "Are you okay?"

The crowd was starting to disperse and with them the tension that gripped Sammy.

As his breathing became normal he nodded.

"Sammy, can you count this for me?"

Numbers, counting, math: relaxing distractions. Sammy stirred the pile of tokens, counted sample stacks, estimated the volume and replied, "7625 tokens, give or take… three."

Tabitha knocked on the shutter. "Excuse me, I need to win some more."

"Go away: we're closed."

Casey looked around: word had spread down the midway and the other barkers glanced their way. One barker repositioned a sign that claimed they had the right to refuse service to anyone.

"I don't think anyone else wants to let you play," observed Casey.

"Why not?"

"Because you break things," answered Sammy.

"How am I gonna get the Pokemon?"

"Which Pokemon?" asked Casey a bit concerned.

"The lonely one over there," answered Tabitha.

The tokens were gathered into the bag and little band marched back to the prize tent. Casey introduced her daughter, Ashley, to the others.

"That one," mentioned Tabitha as she pointed to the Pokeball that formed the period of a big red and white question mark. The drone behind the counter poured the tokens into a counter which churned through the coins and displayed, "7623."

"Not enough," grunted the drone.

Casey added her tokens to the pile.

"7709."

"You said that Pokemon was lonely…"

"I said to it, 'Nice day.' It said, 'What is day?' I told it about the people and the sun. It was sad because it can't remember the sun."

"What?" asked Casey in her shock.

"Tabitha, we're supposed to keep our abilities secret," Sammy mentally reminded his sister.

"Hey you: call the manager," Casey demanded of the drone.

"Why?"

"Because you have a Pokemon being kept in cruel and unusual conditions, which is a clear violation of the law."

"So?"

"Wrong answer!" barked Casey. "Bring the manager here, now, because I'm calling the Police and the local Pokemon Center to report Pokemon Abuse." Casey had her phone in hand and made the call.

Enough brain cells worked for the drone to grab his radio and call for the manager. The tension built and took its toll on Sammy.

"Turn off your Future Sight," Tabitha whispered to Sammy as she rubbed his back.

"I have to keep you out of trouble," he whispered back.

"Officer Jenny will be here soon," Casey said to assure Sammy. "Let us take care of this."

Three minutes later there was a shouting match between Casey and the midway manager. Five minutes after that Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrived and the tide turned in Tabitha's favor. But the baseball range owner and several other barkers showed up to lend their opposition to Tabitha.

Sammy curled up into a ball and tried to shut out the world.

"?" asked the Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy is scanning your Pokeball," explained Tabitha with her telepathy.

"This Pokemon hasn't been let out in three years!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. "I need to treat it immediately."

"You're not taking that Pokeball without a court order," argued some man in a suit.

"I can seize this Pokemon pending an investigation into Pokemon abuse," shot back Officer Jenny.

"Why can't I just have it?" asked Tabitha.

"Because you don't have the tokens!" sneered the barker.

Casey dug in her pocket and found a spare token. She tossed it onto the pile. "I think that any Pokemon would be better off in her hands, than theirs," said Casey to the gathered crowd.

"I was a Picnic Girl once," claimed a woman in the crowd who walked up and put some tokens on the pile.

An overweight man joked, "I'm not supposed to eat their cookies, but I still want to help." He put in a handful of tokens.

Several more did until the token counter maxed out at 9999. With a greasy smile, the manager handed Tabitha a very dusty Pokeball. Tabitha released the Pokemon inside.

"A Porygon," observed Joy as she scanned the other Pokeballs.

The Pokemon blinked against the unfamiliar sun then grew nervous from the crowd. Tabitha patted the Pokemon as she mentally assured it, "We're going to go the Pokemon Center and make you better."

Nurse Joy led Casey and crew to her jeep while she carried the other prize Pokeballs.

The man in the suit wanted to argue, but Jenny threatened to arrest him for hindering an investigation.

Once clear of the carnival, Sammy regained his wits.

After a check-up at the Pokemon Center, Porygon was carted out to Tabitha and Sammy in the waiting room. "Porygon is going to take a few weeks to recover from the isolation. I don't know if you know what that means."

Tabitha stared at Joy.

"Porygon will probably be afraid to return to the Pokeball. It may also suffer from a mental trauma and not know how to interact with other Pokemon or respond to you as a trainer. I think it would be best if Porygon spent time in foster care to be rehabilitated. We could transfer him to you when he's better."

Tabitha briefly turned to Porygon, the back to Nurse Joy. "Porygon doesn't want to leave me," explained Tabitha. "I made a promise to let Porygon out of its Pokeball. He doesn't want to go back."

"He won't be put into the Pokeball," Nurse Joy explained.

"Porygon stays with me," replied Tabitha flatly.

"Because Porygon was involved in an abuse case, I have the authority to take him," explained Nurse Joy without her usually cheeriness.

"Call my mom. I'll do what she says."

"May I have your Pokedex?"

Tabitha handed over the Pokedex. Nurse Joy opened it and said, "Your registration is incomplete: you don't have a last name entered."

"I don't have one."

Nurse Joy sighed as she walked to the videophones. She inserted the Pokedex and accessed the phone number of, "Mom."

"Yes princess? Nurse Joy, where's my daughter Tabitha?" replied the dark haired woman in the video.

"She's right here."

"Hi mom."

"Is Sammy alright?"

"He got scared by the crowds but he's fine."

Nurse Joy interrupted and explained her case for putting Porygon into foster care.

"Porygon wants to stay with me," argued Tabitha.

"If Porygon has made a connection with Tabitha it would hinder progress with any therapy foster care could provide," stated the woman.

"Your daughter may have the best of intentions, but does she have the skills to deal with Porygon?"

Tabitha's mother sighed. She tapped some buttons in the foreground and disappeared from view. She reappeared standing next to Tabitha. "Hello?" asked Nurse Joy of the video link.

"Hello there. You are the first Porygon I've met. My name is Sabrina. I'm Tabitha's mom."

Nurse Joy spun around in her chair. When she saw Sabrina, Nurse Joy fell out of her chair.

"The darkness is in the past. Now you can see the world as Tabitha sees it. Sunshine filled days and nights full of stars and dreams of candy."

"Mom," whined Tabitha.

Porygon beamed with joy.

"What did you see in Nurse Joy's mind?" Sabrina mentally asked.

"Take it easy. Don't train too hard for a few weeks. Keep Porygon out of the Pokeball," Tabitha mentally listed.

"What she didn't realize is that Porygon also has rejection issues," Sabrina mentally continued.

"Really?"

"Don't let Porygon out of your sight."

"Is that why Porygon stayed in the Pokeball? I mean some Pokemon leave their Pokeball if abandoned, but Porygon never did."

"Porygon believed that he had the perfect, loving trainer waiting outside. You have to prove Porygon correct."

"Yes ma'am."

To Nurse Joy, Sabrina said, "I'm sorry to say that your diagnosis of Porygon is incorrect. If we could talk in private…?"

Nurse Joy led Sabrina to another room.

They returned moments later. "You're free to take Porygon, but I want Porygon to get regular checkups," instructed Nurse Joy in hopes of establishing some authority for herself.

"Yes ma'am."

Defeated, Nurse Joy walked off to deal with another patient.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some money for two bikes and a trailer for Porygon? And three months allowance to pay back Sammy?"

Sabrina looked to Sammy who was sleeping on the couch and smiled.

"You put your big brother through a lot don't you?"

"He's scared of crowds," explained Tabitha.

"No; he is scared for you since you're so fearless," explained Sabrina. "Take Porygon out to see the stars, but don't go far. I'm going to put Sammy to bed."

Tabitha pushed the cart and skipped along as she took Porygon outside to see the world anew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it.

This story is rated teen since they should be responsible enough not to look at my other stories.

This is a short story spinoff of my Sabrina's Journal series. Since this story involves ten-year old beginning trainers, it will not have lemons except as soda.

Cotton Candy Hangovers

Two in the morning is a time way too early to be called morning. At this time a ten-year old Picnic Girl, named Tabitha, is coming down from her sugar high as she tries to sleep in a Pokemon Center. Her brother Samuel isn't helping with his questions. "I can't believe that you called mom."

"Nurse Joy wanted to take away Porygon, and I made a promise that I wouldn't let Pory go."

"How can you earn a merit badge if mom does the work?"

"Picnic Leader, Mrs. Stone says that most merit badges are earned by the moms."

"When did she say that?"

"After they gave awards for the most cookie sales," replied Tabitha.

"Did she say it out loud?"

"No, but she thought it a lot."

"That's called 'cynicism'."

"That's why I want to earn merit badges that can't be bought."

"Like the fifty wins in a row."

"At the gym the older students would let me win," complained Tabitha.

"No they didn't," argued Sammy.

"Did too. So did you."

This was true, so Sammy deflected it with, "Mom doesn't let you win."

"She goes easy on me."

"You had a low level fighting type Pokemon."

"How is Louie gonna get stronger if we can't have a real battle?"

"This isn't like you Tabs; what's wrong?"

"My tummy aches."

"Let's go and get you help before you get sick," sighed Sammy as he climbed down from the top bunk.

Tabitha withdrew under the covers.

"Worry about your pride later," insisted Sammy.

The brother/sister team put on slippers and wandered the halls of the Pokemon Center in their pajamas. There was a light from the examination room, and the pair peeked around the door.

"Mom?" asked Tabitha as she saw her mother meditating next to a Scyther.

Sabrina the gym leader left her trance, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Tummy ache," explained Sammy.

"What did you eat?" asked Sabrina with a light sigh.

"Cotton candy, caramel corn and cola," listed Tabitha. "What are you doing?"

"This is one of the other prize Pokemon from the carnival. I was taking evidence for the abuse investigation."

"Can we help?" offered Tabitha.

"Legally: no. If you got involved the lawyers could claim that evidence was tampered with and if there was a crime, they could go free."

"Was there a crime?" asked Sammy who was fascinated by complicated things as the law.

"I don't know, but that can wait. Let's get you a big drink of water and then we can practice healing meditation," offered Sabrina as she stood up.

After Tabitha had a big drink of water in the cafeteria, and brought an extra glass of water back to the room, Sabrina asked, "What's really bothering you? I know you can eat way more sugar than what you had today."

"Were people nice to me back home because of you?"

"Do you want to know if Aunt Zoey and Aunt Jean wouldn't be nice to you if I wasn't their boss?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Zoey and Jean work for me because they are nice people. Jean wants to see all psychics develop and she loves to watch young ones grow. She knew that both of you could become very strong psychics and great trainers, if you want to be.

"Are they nicer to you two than the other children because of me? Yes. Do they expect more from you two as well? Yes. They treated you two differently from the other students just like you treat your Butterfree different from a Caterpie; because you can do more."

"Are we freaks?" asked Tabitha.

Sammy shuddered. He heard this insult several times on their short journey and tried to bury the pain.

"Words like 'freak' only have meaning if we let them. If we hate and seek revenge, we can become freaks. I was once a monster. I was so obsessed with being strong that I didn't care who I hurt or how I hurt them. But someone taught me to laugh and have fun. I cared about others again and was no longer a monster."

"Did you care for people that call us freaks?" asked Sammy.

"No, but that meant I had more time to care for the people and Pokemon that did matter to me. Have people been calling you two names?"

"Only when Tabs forgets to talk when she wins a Pokemon battle; or when she hit someone with an Aura Sphere."

"You hit someone with an Aura Sphere?"

"I beat him in a Pokemon battle, he got mad and attacked with a Steelix," argued Tabitha.

"Sounds like 'just cause' to me," replied Sabrina with a smile.

"You're not mad?" asked Sammy.

"I would be mad if you two got hurt."

"But you told us not to hurt people," reminded Sammy.

"This is part of growing up: if you two didn't stop that trainer then you two could have been hurt and probably worse than what you did to him. If that happened, then I'd get mad and hurt him and everyone around him and it would just get worse."

"So I did the right thing?" asked Tabitha.

"Since you two can't teleport then I would say at the time you two did the best thing possible. That may not feel like the right thing but you'll learn. So are you two ready to meditate?"

The pair nodded, so Sabrina psychically lifted them to their beds. Sabrina entered their minds and guided them in focusing only on healing. Several minutes later the youngsters were asleep and tucked into bed.

Sabrina went to the recovery room and checked on Porygon and the other neglected Pokemon. Nurse Joy looked up from her light sleep.

"Mad?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm a light sleeper," explained Nurse Joy with a bit of a yawn.

"I meant, 'are you mad that I pulled rank with regard to Porygon?'"

"You are the expert with regard to mental and emotional trauma," pointed out the Nurse.

"I wish I didn't have to be. I could envy you treating burns, bites, rashes and other injuries of youth."

"Don't you have enough of that with a gym and two children?" asked Nurse Joy.

"What do think of psychics?"

"W W…What do you mean?" stammered Joy.

"That is the world I live with," explained Sabrina. "For ten years I developed my telekinesis to levels that rivaled the strongest in history. I spent the next ten years working on my telepathy and other skills. But as my telepathy grew, I found fewer minds where it was welcome. If I could only read the surface thoughts of a person as they spoke then it was a little creepy how I could finish their sentence. But when I could access any memory connected with a word or event I was shunned. Now the only place I'm welcomed is in the minds of Pokemon whose emotional trauma is so acute that traditional treatment is ineffective."

A moment of sympathy, concern and images of Tabitha and Samuel flashed through Nurse Joy's mind.

"Thank you," commented Sabrina. "Thank you for being concerned and for thinking of them as children."

"Since I mostly treat Pokemon, I'm not good at dealing with complex emotional issues," apologized Joy.

"I have my limits too. Sometimes the best I can do is to rearrange memories to disconnect the pain."

"Sorry?" asked Nurse Joy. She looked up and followed Sabrina's gaze to a sleeping Porygon. "Is that what you're doing now?"

"Not yet. I have to search for any evidence of abuse and record it before I alter any memories. Unfortunately Porygon's mind is very different from what I'm used to."

"Does it bother you to alter someone's memories?"

"How so?"

"Doesn't changing someone's memories change the person and isn't that wrong?"

"A regular therapist is trained to change how a person deals with memories; I can do that much faster. But I can also remove a memory that so terrible, that therapy could never remove the pain."

"But…," argued Nurse Joy.

"My first case was a boy, younger than Sammy, who was in a coma because his mind couldn't cope with the hatred that his own sister felt. His depression was so strong that his mind was destroying itself. I had to make it up as I went along."

"My god…"

"This is why I envy you and your job: you treat the unfortunate consequence of youthful adventure. I have to treat the deep horrors that people inflict."

"How do you cope?"

"I focus on the children, both mine and my students. I do what I can to make their world a better place. That little boy that I treated is going to be a great therapist; so I get to see that what I do makes a difference. So if you'll excuse me, I've got about four hours to go through several years' worth of memories. Then I'll need some coffee so I can take the kids shopping."

Nurse Joy smiled, fetched Sabrina a blanket, then checked on her other patients.

Three hours later Sabrina fell asleep. A half an hour after that Tabitha and Samuel woke her up. "Morning mom. Morning Porygon."

"Good morning my Early Birds," replied Sabrina.

Porygon was delighted to see its trainer.

During breakfast in the Pokemon Center cafeteria, Sabrina asked, "How are you going to battle the Violet City Gym leader? You know he has Flying Pokemon."

"I want to teach Louie Sky Uppercut," replied Tabitha.

"That's an egg move," argued Sammy.

"I taught Louie Aura Sphere," countered Tabitha.

"Time out," declared Sabrina. She sipped her coffee for a moment of solace. "Now tell me which moves, and what type they are, that you want Riolu to have in a battle against Flying Pokemon."

"Aura Sphere is a Fighting Move. Force Palm is a Fighting move. Sky Uppercut is a … fighting move…"

"Flying types are resistant to what?"

"Fighting moves," sighed Tabitha.

"Which moves are strong against Flying types?"

"Ice, Rock and Electric," listed Sammy.

Tabitha took out her Pokedex and searched all move entries of Riolu. Porygon looked at Tabitha with curiosity. Riolu, Butterfree and Natu just ate.

"Think about what moves Riolu knows now," reminded Sabrina. "How can one of those moves become one of the attacks that you are looking at?" Sabrina got up for more coffee and juice for the children.

When Sabrina sat down again, Tabitha announced, "If we use Aura Sphere to pick up rocks, it becomes Rock Slide."

"Good. Any other ideas?"

"If you use Aura Sphere to compress a volume of air, let the heat bleed off, then release it, the air becomes super cold like an Ice Punch," speculated Sammy.

"So how do you get the heat out of the Aura Sphere?"

Sammy did mental calculations based upon Newton's law of cooling and the gas law.

"I don't want Ice Punch; I want Ice Ball," declared Tabitha. "Then daddy will give me another charm."

Sabrina looked to her daughter's bracelet; there were two sphere charms attached. Sabrina gave a light giggle. "You two are sure ambitious. I was going to suggest teaching Riolu Thunder Punch by using Force Palm as a guide."

"Oh Mom, that's so obvious," teased Tabitha.

"Tabs already asked me if Riolu should learn Thunder Punch. I said that the Gym Leader expects Electric attacks not Ice attacks," confessed Sammy.

"Do you want to borrow an Ice Pokemon?" offered Sabrina. "Froslass hasn't seen Johto."

Tabitha was torn between saying yes and doing things on her own.

Sammy's mind raced through all he learned about Froslass, especially how the Ice and Ghost aspects reinforced each other. Sabrina smiled behind her coffee cup as the children worked their minds.

"I think we need to catch a new Pokemon," declared Sammy. "We need a Gastly."

"Why?" asked Tabitha.

"You want to learn Shadow Ball, right?"

"Yes!"

"Will Shadow Ball work on Flying/Normal types?" asked Sabrina.

"Shadow Ball is the secret to the heat transfer. We should just teach Ice Beam instead of Ice Ball to Louie," commented Sammy.

"No," declared Tabitha. "Daddy said that, 'Life is a Ball' so I'm going to teach Ice Ball to Louie."

"Whatever," whined Sammy.

"That's my line," grumped Tabitha.

Sabrina turned to Porygon and asked, "Are you ready for these two?"

Porygon just beamed with joy of being part of anything.

After breakfast the psychic family went to the biggest department store in Violet City. Tabitha bounced from one display to another of clothes, camping equipment and Pokemon accessories. Sammy's mind was being overwhelmed trying to make Future Sight predictions for everything that caught his sister's eye.

Sabrina sensed Sammy's distress so she put her hand on his shoulder and said into his mind, "Just focus on Gastly and Ice Ball. Where is a good place to catch a Gastly?"

Sammy calmed down and focused on his task and ignored his sister's questions of, "What about this one?"

"You have to make the bicycle decision," Sabrina informed her daughter. "Sammy is busy thinking about Gastly and Ice Ball."

Tabitha's eyes gleamed at the sight of the showiest bike on display in the store. The bike gleamed with reflectors, lights, wings and a product endorsement from Falkner, the local gym leader.

"Do I have a budget?" muttered Tabitha.

"You are out of your mind," replied Sabrina flatly.

Riolu was looking at a tandem bicycle. He barked to Tabitha for attention.

"Unless you evolve in the next hour Louie, your legs won't reach the pedals," replied Sabrina.

Sammy came out of his light trance and declared with a sigh, "Get the super light collapsible bikes."

"I never could get the hang of those," confessed Sabrina.

Tabitha took the block of chaotic parts from the shelf and with a flick of the wrist the block became a bicycle. She pedaled in a small circle around a small indoor course. Riolu had as much success with the bike's assembly, but riding was too awkward for his tail and leg structure.

"I'd suggest a folding scooter for Riolu," offered the, until now, silent clerk.

"Tabitha, what do you think?"

"This one please," she replied as she tried to ride with no hands.

"These models can be modified to accommodate them as they grow. But we recommend that you get a bigger model when they reach 60 kilograms," added the clerk.

"Two bikes, one scooter, one trailer and three helmets," listed Sabrina. "Modify both bikes and the scooter to pull the trailer."

"We can have that done in two days."

"Today," corrected Sabrina.

"Excuse me?"

The powerful psychic's eyes gleamed as she communicated her intentions to the clerk. "We'll check on you after lunch."

"Yes ma'am," bowed the clerk who then raced off for help.

"Can we have sushi?" asked Tabitha.

"You picked what you wanted to eat yesterday and got sick," replied Sabrina as they rode the escalator up. "Let's have Sammy decide."

Tabitha stared at her brother with big misty eyes. Sammy weighed the consequences of not letting his sister have what she wanted. "What do they have to eat?" he asked defensively.

There was a sushi bar in the food court, but also an ice cream store and a noodle shop. Sammy compromised and asked for noodles for lunch with ice cream for Tabitha for dessert.

Everyone was satisfied with the long lunch. Afterwards everyone was satisfied with the bicycles, and the clerk was satisfied with his generous tip.

Outside the store the children mounted their bicycles, Riolu his scooter and Porygon his trailer. "Mom, what are you going to do?" asked Tabitha.

Sabrina levitated a few inches off the ground and said, "I think I'll race you three back to the Pokemon Center."

There wasn't much of a race since the streets were too crowded, the sidewalk had too many people and Tabitha strained as she tried to pull the trailer. Sabrina floated back to her daughter. "Imagine yourself in a giant Aura Sphere. Use it to pull you along."

Pedestrians weren't too startled by the sight of a flying woman and a child in a glowing bubble, since they were accompanied by a Porygon and a Riolu.

At the Pokemon Center, the children gathered their belongings and said their goodbyes before they headed off to Sprout Tower to find a Gastly. Sabrina stood in the doorway and watched them go. When the kids were out of sight, Sabrina went in to the Pokemon Center and asked to use the Pokeball Transfer System.

"Why are your kids here in Johto?" asked Nurse Joy as she led Sabrina to the machine.

"Tabitha wants to be her own person and not grow up in her mom's shadow."

Nurse Joy's mind raced through images of her sisters, aunts, and cousins; all of whom were Nurse Joys. Sabrina smiled. Nurse Joy laughed.

Sabrina activated the Pokeball Transfer System and teleported back to Saffron City and left Johto for her children.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it.

This story is rated teen since they should be responsible enough not to look at my other stories.

This is a short story spinoff of my Sabrina's Journal series. Since this story involves ten-year old beginning trainers, it will not have lemons except as soda.

The Psychic Spouts and Sprout Tower

Tabitha and Samuel, a sister and brother team of young psychics, and junior trainers, parked their bicycles inside the temple complex of Violet City. Porygon got off the trailer that it rode behind Tabitha and Riolu dismounted his new scooter. The team checked the map and marched off to the Sprout Tower to find the building closed.

"Excuse me, why is the Tower closed," Samuel asked of a monk guarding the door.

"The Tower is being haunted by Gastly," he replied.

"And…," prompted Tabitha after a pause.

"Isn't that enough?" replied the monk. "There have always been Ghost Pokemon in the Tower, but now they are restless. So for everyone's safety we are keeping the public out, until an expert comes."

"We're experts," offered Tabitha.

"I am aware that Picnic Girls and Campers aspire to be ready for anything, but the Abbot has called for the Ecruteak City gym leader.

A loud, moaning, "Gastly!" echoed inside the tower.

"It's not safe for you kids here; please visit other parts of the temple." The monk shooed them away.

The foursome walked across the graveled courtyard and sat down on a bench.

"Don't we count as experts?" asked Tabitha.

"Not to grownups," replied Sammy.

"Haunted? It's probably a Gastly visiting from the next Tower. I bet it's someone's birthday."

"Or a local holiday," speculated Sammy.

"Have you seen Ghosts before?" Tabitha asked of Porygon.

"?"

"I guess not."

"Porygon is a normal type, so Ghost attacks won't work," observed Sammy.

"It would be so easy to sneak in if we could fly," grumped Tabitha.

"Pory gon?"

"You know like mom was doing," explained the girl.

Porygon lifted a meter off the ground.

"That's Magnet Rise," exclaimed Sammy.

"Could you reach that window?"

Porygon nodded with a smile.

"We have to sneak in where they won't see us," rebuked Sammy.

The foursome marched around the tower in a manner that was so innocent and casual that it was suspicious. The fact that, of the four, only Porygon could whistle, while the other three just rasped, did not help their cause.

In the shadow of the building, Riolu returned to his Pokeball. Porygon managed to levitate Tabitha, then Samuel, up to the second level. The nearest window was shut. But after several attempts with telekinesis, the trio entered. It was not a stealthy entrance. "Take your shoes off," Sammy reminded his sister. Down at the front door, the monk clutched his prayer beads tighter and repeated his sutras, accompanied by the sounds of shoes bounding off of the tile roof.

Tabitha released her Riolu. "Foresight please," she asked mentally.

Riolu scanned for hidden ghosts, but found none.

"Now what?" asked Sammy.

Tabitha took a deep breath and let out her loudest impression of, "G-a-a-a-stly!"

"Your voice is way too high to do that right," scolded Sammy.

"Better than yours," commented Tabitha. She stuck out her tongue, but the effect was wasted in the dark.

"Ga-a-AA-stly!" Sammy tried but his voice squeaked in the middle.

"GASTLY!" boomed from the next floor up.

"Well that worked," proclaimed Sammy.

"They were just laughing at you 'cause your voice cracked."

"Where are the stairs?" muttered Sammy as he scanned the room with his flashlight.

"There right over… ow!" replied Tabitha.

"What happened?"

"I hit my head on something."

After scanning the area with his flashlight, Sammy replied, "You hit your head on the stairs."

"I told you I knew where they were."

They groped their way up the steep stairs and peeked onto the next floor. Riolu scanned again with his Foresight.

The threesome clutched each other when a strange called bellowed out. Sammy took out his Pokedex which replied, "Tauros: the wild bull Pokemon."

"How do you get a Tauros up here?" asked Tabitha.

After a different roar, Sammy asked, "How do you fit a Gyarados in here?"

"Riolu doesn't see anything," reported Tabitha.

"Maybe they are on the next level. I'll go first so you don't hit your head."

They shuffled along the floor while Porygon floated after. A few minutes later Sammy concluded, "There isn't another stairway."

"You're under arrest!" shouted Officer Jenny.

The psychics threw their hands into the air to surrender; alas Sammy also threw his flashlight.

In the background there was a faint Gastly laugh.

Riolu scanned again, but couldn't find the culprit.

"Ri," warned Riolu as he looked out the window.

Sammy commented, "They found your shoes."

"You told me to take them off."

"I didn't tell you to throw them off the roof."

"I set them down. They didn't slide. I bet a Gastly pushed them off."

Sammy sighed.

"Gastly!" bellowed up from below.

"I'm not chasing you anymore!" shouted Tabitha.

"Gastly?" asked the Pokemon faintly.

"Throwing a fit won't help," scolded Sammy.

"Some experts we are," pouted Tabitha.

Porygon pecked on the wall paneling near the floor. After floating up to the ceiling he pecked again. The sounds were different.

"They were behind the walls," declared Sammy. "Louie, use your Foresight on the walls and look for secret panels."

A quick search discovered a panel that slid open. Behind there was some wrapping paper and ribbons.

"Ri!" warned Riolu of the commotion outside.

"We have to hurry and solve this mystery," declared Tabitha.

They found three more secret panels on the third floor; there was some leftover cake and a few toys hidden there. They scrambled down the stairs and searched. They opened two panels before they found an electronic megaphone. They were also found by someone with a bright flashlight.

"What are you kids doing?" demanded the stranger behind the light.

Sammy clenched the megaphone and it bellowed, "Gastly!"

"You kids are behind the haunting?"

"No. This is a birthday present for a Gastly that lives here. We found wrapping paper and leftover cake upstairs," explained Tabitha.

The overhead lights came on and the kids shielded their eyes.

"You were the kids that I sent away earlier," accused the monk. "How did you get in here?"

"The window," replied Tabitha.

"I think that you should come and explain yourselves to the Abbot," ordered the monk. He grabbed the megaphone from Sammy's hand.

They were marched downstairs and to the nearby office of the Abbot, who wasn't amused by the sight of a megaphone with recorded Pokemon sounds.

Tabitha explained that the Megaphone was a birthday present for Gastly.

"What do you say Morty?" asked the Abbot.

"Gastly can be pranksters, but so can children," replied the gym leader.

Sammy's mind was racing to process everything.

Tabitha noticed her brother and waited.

"What's going on?" asked Morty.

"Shhh," replied Tabitha.

Morty and the Abbot were stunned by Tabitha's response. Before they could regain control, Sammy declared, "I know why Gastly has the megaphone: Gastly has a weak voice."

"This is trying my patience," declared the Abbot.

"The two times that Gastly spoke to us, it had a faint voice. But if it could hide in the walls, it didn't have to be far away. Since it wants to play tricks it would stay close to observe us. Therefore its voice is weak. Tool use is not uncommon amongst Pokemon," stated Samuel with as much authority as a ten-year old could muster.

Morty was almost convinced.

"Have there been tour guides at the temple who use megaphones?" Morty asked of the Abbot.

"Occasionally, but this is a temple so it is not encouraged."

"But it is possible that a Gastly in the Sprout Tower could have observed a human using a megaphone."

"Yes."

"Why would the Gastly have a weak voice?" asked Morty.

"I don't know," replied Sammy.

"It could have a cold," speculated Tabitha.

"A cold is over in a few days," replied Sammy. "It has to be something long term or environmental."

"Where did you two learn so much about Ghost Pokemon?"

"Saffron Gym," replied Tabitha.

"Then would you two care to join me in catching this Pokemon?"

"Do we get to keep it?" asked Tabitha.

"If I say 'no'…?"

"I'll knock you out and catch Gastly myself," declared Tabitha.

"I think you learned a little too much from Sabrina," laughed Morty.

"What does that mean?" snapped Tabitha.

"You just remind me of her," replied Morty defensively.

"Duh, I'm her daughter."

"Tabitha? Samuel?"

"Yes," replied Tabitha.

"You never did ask our names," observed Sammy.

"I guess we didn't. Abbot; I would like to introduce two Ghost Pokemon experts from the Saffron City Gym: Tabitha and Samuel. I will be assisting them as they deal with your troublesome Gastly."

"He'll want his megaphone back," observed Tabitha.

Back in the Tower Sammy used the megaphone to call out to Gastly.

"We brought your megaphone back," broadcasted Tabitha.

"Gastly?" the ghost asked in a faint voice.

"We want to help you get your voice back," explained Tabitha.

"??"

"We know that you're sick and that you lost your voice. We want to make you well again."

"Gas, gastly gas?"

"Yes we want to capture you, but I promise we won't battle until after you visit the Pokemon Center."

"It would have been easier to capture if it was sick," observed Morty.

"That wouldn't be fair," protested Tabitha.

A small Gastly faded into view next to Tabitha, who declared, "We need to get you to Nurse Joy right away."

Morty had a car so he transported everyone to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy declared that Gastly had allergies which led to strep throat.

"Is that why he's the wrong color?" asked Tabitha.

"He's just a rare blue colored Gastly," explained Sammy.

"That's good. I was worried that you were really sick," beamed Tabitha.

"Gastly, gas?" asked the Pokemon weakly.

"I like blue," replied Tabitha. "I didn't know that a Gastly could be blue so I was worried. But now that I know it's your natural color, I'm not worried."

"Gas," sighed the Pokemon.

"Different isn't bad. If different was bad there would only be one flavor of ice cream."

Morty pulled Sammy to the side and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Can't you understand Gastly?" asked Sammy.

"Not like she can."

"We're different too," declared Tabitha.

"?"

"Sure, not all humans know what makes a Gastly laugh." The room darkened, Tabitha loomed over the bed; she clumped her fingers so her hands looked like a Haunter's. Tabitha laughed, "Haunt, haunt, haunt."

"Gastly!" laughed the Pokemon until it coughed.

"Take it easy Tabs," scolded her brother.

"Sorry Gastly," apologized Tabitha.

Gastly licked Tabitha who collapsed with paralysis.

"I guess I deserved that," she shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it.

This story is rated teen since they should be responsible enough not to look at my other stories.

Who Could Bug Tabitha?

Tabitha was restless. Yesterday she had a big win over Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader. She was looking at a bulletin board showing posters of various events in the area.

"Look at that!" shouted Tabitha as she pointed to a poster advertising for a bug catching contest in the park.

"Do you want another bug Pokémon?" asked Sammy.

"I doubt any other bug can be as special as my Catty," mused Tabitha. "But the first prize is going to be a King's Rock and I can use it to evolve Pokey."

"I guess it'd be a good chance to work with Farfetch'd," thought Sammy.

"So let's go!" declared Tabitha as she dragged her brother down the street.

Just before the park entrance came into view, Sammy felt anxious of the impending crowds. Tabitha felt that there was something more than random crowds that caused Sammy to be uncomfortable. There was a special kind of crowd present: paparazzi.

"They can't be for us," declared Tabitha in hopes of calming her brother.

"I know," he thought.

They grew up sheltered from the prying eyes of the public. There were a few official viewings of the heirs to the Saffron Throne, but little about their lives were made public. In addition, Sabrina had instructed them to avoid the media. So the pair pulled their caps low to shield their eyes and dashed inside the building.

Once inside they were given a quick lecture about the rules as they registered. Tabitha chose her Riolu as her partner; Sammy picked Farfetch'd. They turned in their other Pokeballs and followed a small group of trainers outside.

As they waited for the start of the contest, Sammy asked, "Why did you pick Louie?"

"Because he can read auras and find strong Pokémon hiding in the tall grass," she explained. "Why did you pick Farfetch'd, instead of Natu?"

"He has more experience in Johto than Natu," replied Sammy.

Farfetch'd turned towards the young siblings and tapped his head with his leek.

Tabitha let out a low growl that startled Farfetch'd. "Umeki," she added.

"That explains the paparazzi," sighed Sammy.

Umeki Ketchem: the redhead, tomboy, rising star, daughter of Indigo League Champion Ash Ketchem and Misty Ketchem the gym leader.

"Maybe she won't notice us," thought Sammy.

"She always finds me," mentally replied Tabitha.

"Fetch'd?" asked Sammy's Pokémon as it pointed to the sky. They looked up and saw a Jumpluff shaped balloon.

"It probably has a camera crew, since a camera crew in here would interfere with the contest," conclude Sammy.

"Hi, I'm Umeki," greeted the trainer to Tabitha's back.

"I know who you are," replied Tabitha as she turned to avoid the flying camera.

"Tabs? What are you doing in Johto?"

"You don't recognize a Picnic Girl uniform?" asked Tabitha. Mentally she joked to her brother, "People think that I'm dense…"

Sammy found it hard not to snicker.

"Um, hi?" asked a narrow eyed girl with long brown hair.

"Sammy, Tabitha, this is Sandy."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Her parents are Brock, the former Pewter City Gym Leader and Duplia, the Imite House Gym Leader."

"Breeding," thought Tabitha, "Why is she always pointing that out?"

"I hope you're ready to settle for a Weedle Tabs, because I'm going to catch me a great, big Scyther," boasted Umeki.

"Well a level two Scyther may be big for you, but I'm not settling for anything less than level twenty," retorted Tabs.

"You couldn't count to twenty, even if you took your shoes off."

"You can't even catch Pokémon; you just borrow one of your dad's."

"The contest just started," announced Sandy in a quiet voice.

"You bet I'm just getting started," replied Umeki as she rolled up her sleeves.

Riolu barked.

Tabitha looked around and noticed that she and Umeki were the only ones left in the assembly area. "Come on Louie, we can't waste time on Pickle-hair!"

"I'll show you, you psy-witch!" retorted Umeki as she ran in a different direction.

Elsewhere, Sandy followed Sammy through the high grass and said, "I don't remember Umeki mentioning Tabitha before."

Sammy shrugged. "Tabitha doesn't talk about it much either. When we watched the Indigo League Championship Tabitha said something like, 'Better luck next year; maybe you'll come in second after me.'"

"Ouch."

They stopped as they heard a rustle in the grass. A Scyther flew by in panic as it was pursued by a fiery-eyed Tabitha.

"When did they become rivals?" asked Sandy, after she recovered her wits.

"Umeki was enrolled at our gym for preschool classes. She was older than Tabitha, but Tabs knew more about ghosts and psychics," replied Sammy.

"So that's why she didn't want to catch one," concluded Sandy.

Sammy looked in the older girl's mind to fill in the gaps: Umeki had a chance to catch a Drowzee and passed it up. She also refused to go into the Slowpoke Well.

"Far?"

"It's nothing," replied Sammy under his breath to his Pokémon's embarrassing question.

"What?" asked Sandy sweetly.

Sammy nervously replied, "Nothing: No sign of any bugs."

"I went to Cerulean Gym for preschool," offered Sandy.

"We did too. The rivalry between Tabs and Umeki got worse," sighed Sammy. "I think our parents let it to make them stronger trainers."

"Don't they ever get along?"

"Sometimes they would trade a fist-bump, but then it would become a fist fight."

Sandy giggled, "That's funny."

Sammy stopped and thought.

"Don't you think it's funny?" asked Sandy.

"I got a black eye trying to break up the fight," replied Sammy with a shrug. He glanced at Farfetch'd who was sitting on his shoulder. Sammy tried to sense the world through his Pokémon then add his own senses. Sammy turned sharply and pushed his way into the deeper grass.

"You're not getting away!" declared Tabitha as she launched an Aura Sphere at the fleeing Scyther. The bug was hit in the wing and tumbled. It was about to pull out of its dive when Riolu appeared and hit it with a Force Palm. Scyther crashed and was hit by a Sport Ball. "Great job Louie! Ha! Beat that Umeki." Tabitha scanned the skies for the balloon with the camera. "Let's go show Umeki how great we are!" announced Tabitha as she charged after the balloon.

There was a small crowd watching Umeki and her Charizard finish off and capture a Scyther. Umeki noticed Tabitha in the distance and shouted, "You're too late!"

"I already caught one!" replied Tabitha as she walked across the clearing.

"Probably just a hatchling."

Tabs used her Poketch and read out loud, "Level 19."

"I thought you were going to get a level twenty. You do know that twenty comes after nineteen," Umeki smugly replied.

"As long as I beat you, I don't care if I do catch a Weedle."

Umeki used her own Poketch and gritted her teeth as she saw the result. Tabitha smiled. Umeki fired back, "It's a really high level 19. This was just a warm-up." She jumped onto Charizard's back and laughed, "Try to keep up." Charizard leapt into the air and flew off for a new target.

"Louie?"

Riolu and Tabitha focused all their senses to seek out the aura and mind of a strong Pokémon. They found something in the distance and dashed off.

Sammy and company entered a mossy clearing. Farfetch'd quickly spotted a feeding Beedrill, jumped off of Sammy's shoulder and stood ready to battle. "Be careful of its poison," warned Sandy.

The Beedrill charged with its Twinneedles. Farfetch'd dodged and turned the momentum into a Sword's Dance. When the Sword Dance stopped, he beckoned Beedrill for another charge. Beedrill retaliated with a volley of Pin Missiles. Farfetch'd deftly knocked all the missiles from the air.

Beedrill was angry; his stingers dripped with venom. Farfetch'd scuffed his feet in the dirt to get a better footing. Beedrill's beating wings drowned out the wind powered staccato of the grasses.

Wham! "Sorry!" shouted Tabitha as she leapt out of the clearing. Riolu raced past on top of the grass.

Beedrill buzzed and moaned in anger. There was a muddy footprint on his back.

"Was that your sister?" asked Sandy.

Sammy tossed his Sport Ball at the fallen bug. "Yeah," he sighed.

"She reminds me of Umeki as she just crashes through things," commented Sandy as she shook her head.

Charizard flew past; the down draft from her wings flattened the grass into a long, winding path.

"Like that?" asked Sammy.

"Yup."

"Something has really sparked the 'Kanto Kid'," commented the female reported in the balloon. "Have you ever seen that person before?"

The cameraman replied, "I can't even see her now; she moves too fast."

"Oh you're worthless," scolded the reported before she ducked for cover in the basket.

Charizard and Umeki flew up past the balloon. At the top of their climb Charizard entered a slow circle. Umeki used her Poketch to scan her Sport Ball. "Level 32," she read to her Charizard.

Charizard spotted a pair of figures dashing in and out of the tall grass. What was left of the tall grass that is. Most of it was mowed down by Umeki in her mad search for a strong Scyther. Umeki surveyed the park as Charizard drifted on the breeze. Tabitha was moving with incredible speed towards the central fountain and the bamboo grove beyond it.

"After her!"

Charizard dived with enthusiasm that matched her trainer.

Riolu ventured a moment's concentration behind him. He barked to his trainer that a Charizard was diving at them.

"Let's see that fat Pokémon fit through here," laughed Tabitha as she entered the bamboo grove.

Charizard turned upward and flew over the soft, green sea that was the tops of the bamboo.

Riolu barked and turned. Tabitha followed. They sensed a strong Pokémon.

"We've got two minutes left," declared Tabitha. "We'll give him the one-two."

They burst into a clearing. Riolu hit the towering figure with his Force Palm. Tabitha directed an Aura Sphere into the creature's side. Riolu jumped clear as Tabitha decided whether she would release her Scyther for this Pokémon. 'This Pokémon' was a Pinsir; A very big and angry Pinsir. After a quick scan of its aura, Riolu announced that it was stronger than Tabitha's Scyther. Tabitha emptied her Sport Ball and Scyther fled at the sight of the Big Boss Bug.

Pinsir looked at the pair before him. He'd seen trainers before, but they never attacked him directly. This little blue Pokémon was also a new sight.

Tabitha readied another Aura Sphere. Riolu jumped between Pinsir and his mistress as he barked that the Pinsir was too strong. Reflexively, Tabitha's sphere changed from blue to pink. Riolu tackled Pinsir's stout legs, as Tabitha hit Pinsir in the face with Mist Ball. The great bug staggered. Riolu pulled its legs out from Pinsir and toppled the giant.

Pinsir wasn't going to give up. Riolu locked his fists together as he grappled with Pinsir's legs.

"SLEEP!" Tabitha mentally ordered. The command had all the subtlety, and effectiveness, as a mallet blow to the head. Pinsir passed out, as did Riolu and a Kakuna that fell from the bamboo canopy. Tabitha tossed the Sport Ball. Just after the ball stopped shaking, there was a distant buzz that announced the end of the contest.

Riolu was recalled to his Pokeball and Tabitha stumbled back to the park entrance. As she walked, the adrenaline drained away. She was sleep walking when she was met by a contest official and helped along.

When she regained consciousness, Tabitha was leaning on her brother. "They are about to announce the winners," he said.

On a little stage, the contest judge announced, "In third place, we have Josh who caught a wriggling Weedle."

"I can do better than that," thought Tabitha.

"In second place, we have Sally who caught a writhing Butterfree."

"Pfft," hissed Umeki who was standing in front of Tabitha.

"In first place, we have Sandy who caught a whopping Caterpie!"

Sandy was brought up onto a small stage to receive her prize.

"What?" asked Tabitha in disbelief.

"How can a Caterpie be stronger than a Scyther?" grumped Umeki.

"Didn't I catch Pinsir in time?" Tabitha asked of her brother.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," announced Umeki.

The crowd drifted toward the exits and past posters showing the rankings of each trainer and their Pokémon.

Umeki was reading though the listings when she said, "Second to last? With a footnote?"

A contest official spotted Umeki and said, "Congratulations, you set a record to the highest level Scyther ever caught."

"But why didn't it win?"

"Your Scyther suffered burns and is very low on health," explained the official.

"But you have to weaken a Pokémon before you can catch it," argued Umeki.

Sammy and Tabitha had followed Umeki. Sammy explained, "The winner is the strongest bug Pokémon at the time of judging, so damage and burns count against your score."

"Oh," replied Umeki and Tabitha together.

"How did Sandy catch her Caterpie?" asked Tabitha.

"With a poffin," answered Sammy.

The trio followed the crowd to collect their other Pokémon. Sandy met them inside. "I can't believe that I won," she gushed.

"Great job Sandy."

"You must be a great cook," commented Tabitha.

"The best," praised Umeki.

As Tabitha waited for the attendant to return her other Pokémon, an official asked, "Did you catch this Pinsir inside the park?"

"I was in the bamboo grove," replied Tabitha. "I don't remember leaving the park."

"Would you show us where?"

"Sure," replied Tabitha. She turned to lead the way, but stumbled. Umeki caught her.

"If you get in trouble, I want to be there to watch," whispered Umeki.

"I don't need daddy's Pokémon to beat you," Tabs whispered back.

Outside Umeki helped Tabitha onto an electric cart. The official drove off following directions from both girls.

"What's that about?" asked Sandy. As she watched the girls leave.

Sammy released his Natu and mentally told it to follow his sister. Sammy sighed and asked, "Do you have a little sister?"

"I have an older brother, six little sisters and five little brothers. Daddy calls me the 'The Baker and the Dozen'."

Sammy let himself a little laugh, until his mind tried to grasp the thought of four more little sisters. "I don't feel so good," moaned Sammy.

Ten minutes later Tabitha and Umeki were lost. They had passed a "danger keep out" sign, which Tabitha never noticed the first time. "Maybe Pinsir knows," speculated Tabitha as she released the bug. It laid on the ground and snored.

Umeki sighed then took a Full Restore from her bag and sprayed the massive bug.

"Pins?" asked the groggy Pokémon.

"Do you remember where I caught you?" asked Tabitha.

Pinsir realized that he wasn't dreaming and nodded in defeat.

"Please show us where," asked the park official.

Pinsir sulked off, bending the thick bamboo out of the way. A few minutes later he stopped and pointed a spot on the ground near a wide burrow. "This looks about right," added Tabitha.

The park official checked his Pokenav and declared, "We are still inside the park."

"So she's not in trouble?" asked Umeki with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"We didn't think that there was a Pinsir so strong in the park," admitted the official.

"I didn't smuggle him in," announced Tabitha. "My Riolu sensed the strong aura of a Pokémon, so we came here, battled Pinsir and caught him. The buzzer went off after I made the catch."

Pinsir turned away from the burrow and returned to his Pokeball.

"Just how strong is that Pinsir?" asked Umeki.

"Level 46," replied the official as he read from a little notepad.

"I don't believe it."

"We checked and double checked," recalled the official. "We couldn't find any evidence that she cheated. This was the last thing we needed to check."

"So she's the winner instead of Sandy?"

"We weren't going to take away Miss Sandy's win. We'll probably declare Tabitha the Grand Prize Winner."

"Figures," huffed Umeki. She turned to 'congratulate' Tabitha, but Tabitha wasn't there. "Hey Tabs! Where are you?"

A muffled reply came from the burrow, "I'm in here."

"What are you doing in there?"

"…" The response was too muffled to make out. Moments later Tabitha crawled out of the burrow; her usually green Picnic Girl uniform was brown with dirt. "Am I officially the winner?" she asked.

The man shrugged then nodded.

"Can I have a King's Rock?"

"Just a King's Rock?" asked the official.

"Yes please."

"That can be arranged."

"Good." She opened the Pokeball and let out Pinsir. "Pinsir, I release you."

Jaws dropped.

Pinsir had a confused but hopeful look in his eyes.

"I went into your home," explained Tabitha, "I can't take you away from them."

The massive Pokémon held back his tears. Tabitha gave him a hug. "You need to be tougher than that you big softie," she teased.

Pinsir hugged her back then released her.

Tabitha turned away and declared, "I need to go wash up." She spotted her brother's Natu and followed it out of the bamboo grove.

The other two caught up to Tabitha at the golf cart. "What's going on in your head this time?" asked Umeki.

"Could you two keep this a secret? Pinsir has a family to raise."

"That's what you found in his burrow?" asked the official.

"There were little Pinsirs and eggs that hadn't hatched."

"I'll make a note to change the signs to Keep Out: Off Limits, and put up a fence."

"Does this means that Tabitha is in trouble?" asked Umeki.

Tabitha replied, "He said I officially won," and punctuated it by sticking her tongue out at Umeki.

"Well you won't be able to gloat for long if you want it kept secret," replied Umeki with a sneer.

Tabitha sat in the cart, said, "Whatever," and fell asleep. Natu landed on Tabitha's shoulder and watched the humans.

As Sandy and Sammy waited, Sandy asked, "Why do you call her 'Tabs'?"

"As her big brother I was told to, 'Keep tabs on your sister', so I started calling her Tabs."

"That's cute."

Defensively Sammy added, "Since she spends money like it was free, I also keep her allowance. Since she goes over budget, she's running a tab."

The pun didn't work in distracting Sandy. Sammy found that puns rarely worked on anyone younger than twenty. He sighed. Farfetch'd stopped in his training and looked on his trainer's plight. "Far," he said while slyly cocking his head towards Sandy's Camerupt.

"Um, what are those things on Camerupt?" said Sammy to make conversation.

"This my cooking gear," announced Sandy. She gave Sammy a tour that was as well practiced as an infomercial. "This part can be used as an oven. I can place a wok here, or fold out this shelf and use a frying pan. The oven can also be used as a smoker. When Umeki-chan said she was going to Johto, I just had to come along. They call Goldenrod City the 'Kitchen of Johto' because of all the styles of food they cook here."

Sammy stayed aware of the conversation just enough to keep Sandy talking and distracted.

"Lightweight… titanium… dry ice… Ice Pokemon someday…"

When Tabitha and Umeki returned, Sandy had already smoked some small fish and fresh vegetables. Tabitha woke for a moment, ate the food that Sammy was holding, and fell asleep again.

"That was rude," declared Umeki.

"I'm used to it," replied Sammy. He took a Pokeball from his sister's belt and released her Porygon2. He put his sister on the Pokémon's back and it levitated with Magnet Rise. "I better take her back to the Pokémon Center so she can get some sleep. It was nice to meet you Sandy. Take care Umeki." Tabitha just snored away.

Author's Note: It is so much easier to write a story about a rival person than to have a rival in the abstract.

I realized that a pink haired girl named Sakura is so common that it is almost cliché, so at the last minute I changed the rival's name to Umeki, which means plum tree. This is more in line with the Ash and Oaks from Pallet Town.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it.

Ecruteak, Gengar, Gastly, Butterfree, Porygon2 are the property of others, but I just borrowed them.

This story is rated teen since they should be responsible enough not to look at my other stories.

A Ghost of a Chance

"Closed?" whined Tabitha as she tried the door to the gym, just in case.

"That's what it says," replied her brother Sammy. "It also says to visit their booth at the monthly flea market at Bell Tower."

"Then let's go!"

Sammy sighed.

"What?" asked his sister in midstep.

"The other way," he commented and pointed to the Bell Tower where it presided over the other buildings on the horizon.

Every month Ecruteak City holds a flea market on the grounds around the historic Bell Tower. Housewares, clothes, Pokémon goods, treasure and junk, food and fun; all can be found here.

Once Tabitha was through the entry gate, she followed her nose to a booth selling waffles. When she made it to the front of the line, the cook asked, "What would you like?" His large waffle iron had a dozen different Pokémon faces.

"One of each, please," replied Tabs.

Sammy had caught up to his sister. He saw the familiar look of disbelief on cook's face, so he asked out loud, "Will that be enough for you and the Pokémon?"

The cook's face returned to its business-friendly grin as a dozen sweet-bean filled waffles were bagged. Sammy paid as Tabitha munched away on her first waffle. As they walked on, Tabs commented, "Maybe a dozen isn't enough."

"We can buy more later, if you're still hungry."

"Sorry, but you can't buy a badge."

Tabitha looked in the direction of that comment and saw a booth with a crowd of Pokémon trainers around it. Inside the booth fending off questions was, "Morty?"

"Tabitha and Samuel welcome to Ecruteak City," greeted the gym leader. His booth contained various souvenirs with the Fog Badge logo: T-shirts, cups, bento boxes…

"No gym badges?" asked Tabitha.

"No," sighed Morty.

"Good."

The other trainers looked at Tabs.

"You'd lose your membership in the league if you sold them," explained Sammy.

"Oh…" commented the trainers.

"So what do you think?" asked Morty as he waved to his merchandise.

Tabitha released her Haunter.

"Hello again," greeted Morty.

"Haunt!" replied the bluish ghost as he recognized the gym leader.

"Don't you have any ghost toys?" asked Tabs.

"?"

"Things for ghost Pokémon to possess," explained Tabitha. Her Haunter floated away. Tabitha followed and paid for a Marill doll that Haunter took an interest in. When they returned to Morty's booth, Haunter had possessed the doll and was blowing Shadow Ball bubbles and almost had control of the tail.

"See? Ghost Pokémon like to possess things to fool and spook people. But it's also good exercise."

"If Rotom is popular here, then get toys with lots of motors and lights; robot kits are the best," added Sammy.

"How come you don't know this?" asked Tabitha bluntly.

"Tabs," mentally scolded Sammy.

"Ghost Pokémon are common in Ecruteak City, Violet City and Ilex Forest, but they're not popular with all people," explained Morty.

"Why?" asked Tabs as she scractched at 'Marill's' wiggling ears.

"Most people are scared of ghost Pokémon."

All of the trainers at Morty's booth were focused on the Haunter-possessed Marill doll who was turning on the charm.

"Ghost Pokémon just need attention, like all of us," argued Tabitha.

"They need it more than we do. They need it like we need food," explained Sammy.

"Then I'd say that your Haunter has been well cared for. Are you going to use him in a gym battle?" asked the gym leader.

"We hope so."

"Is tomorrow soon enough?"

"Yes, thank you. Come on Sammy, Haunty; let's do more shopping!"

Sammy found relief from his sister's antics in the weight of the Bell Tower's history. For Sammy, with his Future Sight stuck at 'on', very old things were comforting. His room at home was better stocked than an antique shop. Sammy's preferred stock was metal items such as brass lamps, iron pots and braziers, nails from castles and ancient cups from temples: ancient things that have always been, and will continue to be, exactly what they are.

Tabitha always tried, as now, to expand Sammy's collection to include paintings, clothes and other 'pretty' things. At the moment Tabs was going through a rack of clothes. They were well worn and well cared for; their colors were a bit muted but still conveyed their message.

"I like this one," declared Tabitha, she was holding a rough long coat; it was white but age had taken some of its sheen. Tabtitha wrapped the coat around herself and disappeared.

"Tabs?" hissed Sammy

"Tabs?" he hissed again.

"I said, 'What?'" replied Tabitha.

Sammy moved next to his sister and whispered, "I can't see you with my mind."

Tabitha took off the coat and her psychic presence hit Sammy like a rock.

"It's the coat," thought Sammy.

"We should buy it," concluded Tabitha.

"How am I supposed to keep tabs on you if you wear it?" thought Sammy.

"It's too long to wear, but I'll send it home and mom can look at it. Does it work if you put it on?" asked Tabitha as she handed the coat to her brother. Gingerly, Sammy wrapped the coat around himself.

"You're still there," observed Tabs.

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

"Yup."

Sammy removed the coat with care and handed it to the shop keeper. "Strange," commented the old woman, "I don't remember where I found this coat, but it looks like it found you. Hee-hee."

"I'd like that kettle too," asked Sammy with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Eventually the siblings were shopped out. At the bikepark, Tabitha's trailer was filled with purchases. "How are you going to battle Morty," asked Sammy as they biked back to the Pokémon Center.

"Shadow Ball!" cheered Tabs.

"Haunter!" shouted the Marill doll where it sat in the trailer.

"Yeah, Morty is gonna use Shadow Ball on you and Haunter," corrected Sammy. "He's got more ghosts than you and they are probably higher level."

"But Morty doesn't understand ghosts," argued Tabitha.

"Do you understand them enough to make up for level, power, speed and experience?"

"…Maybe?"

Sammy sighed. "You need to think ahead. Most of Morty's battles are with three Pokémon, so you need to think about the other two Pokémon that you'll use."

"Louie can help me out."

"With what? Force Palm? Aura Sphere? Even if he uses Foresight, his Fighting based moves will be at a disadvantage against the Poison nature of Morty's Pokémon."

"We could teach him Shadow Ball," suggested Tabs.

"Better to teach him Shadow Punch," corrected Sammy. "Until Louie evolves his special attacks will be underpowered."

Haunter suggested Sucker Punch.

"Yeah, that's thinking like a ghost…," replied Tabitha. "We need to go shopping."

"What?"

Tabitha shared with Haunter and Sammy her vision.

"Haunt, haunt, haunt," laughed the ghost.

"That's thinking like a ghost type," laughed the girl.

The next day came. Sammy called the gym and told that Tabitha wasn't ready yet. After another day of training, Sammy and Tabitha went for a sushi dinner. Sammy was reluctant to go to sushi with his sister, because it was hard to predict what she would do. But that was most common at the restaurants with conveyer belts. Sammy bent his budget rules to take his sister to a more upscale restaurant.

Tabitha was mentally preoccupied so Sammy ordered a set meal. Sammy patiently ate dinner as he waited for his sister's next outburst. He was caught off guard when she quietly asked, "Why are some rolls inside out?"

Sammy coughed and sipped his tea. "What?"

"Why do some sushi rolls have the nori on the inside and others on the outside?"

"Well, they taste different. The ratio of nori to rice is different."

"Excuse me: Could I a regular Shinko-maki and one inside out please?" Tabitha asked.

The chef busied himself with the order.

"Why sushi?" asked Sammy.

"Why should inside-out matter?" asked Tabitha. "I put on socks inside-out and I can't tell."

"The inside and outside are the same things on socks. Here the inside is rice and the outside is nori."

Tabitha crunched her experiment. "Does Shadow Ball have an inside and outside? I mean can it be made inside-out?"

"Why?"

"Could it be used to protect Haunty?"

"Why not just teach him Protect? You've ruined your allowance for three months already; go in debt for one more technical machine."

"It's not that," muttered Tabitha. She topped her cup with hot green tea. As she stared at the steaming cup, she tapped the surface to the tea with her finger. "Do you think that Morty will see through our tricks?"

"Maybe."

"His Pokémon have to be faster than mine, and they can use all the attacks that Haunty can."

"Are you losing your nerve?"

"Maybe," replied Tabs. "I think that I just need one more trick. Do you think I'm ready?"

"If you're not confident, then you're not ready. Don't let Granny Lilith see you."

Tabs shuddered.

Another day passed before Tabitha and Sammy walked through the doors and into the Ecruteak Gym. The battlefield and the gym were old, or at least meant to look old. There were long shadows made by flickering lights. Cobwebs accented the beams and rafters. There were plenty of places for a ghost to hide and play. Tabitha nodded.

Morty noticed his opponent's action and asked, "You approve?"

"It reminds me of my little sister's bedroom."

"What?"

"She's a ghost Pokémon trainer," explained Sammy.

"Ghost Princess," added Tabitha.

"Stay focused on today's battle," Sammy mentally reminded her.

"This will be a battle for the fog badge," explained the judge. "Each side can use up to three Pokémon. The Gym leader is not allowed to switch Pokémon."

"Gastly," called Morty.

"Magcargo," declared Tabitha.

"Begin!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Ball!" countered Morty.

The two attacks collided in the center of the gym. Flamethrower's light made the shadows dance.

"You've got power," praised Morty. "Mean Look."

"Amnesia," lied Tabs. Magcargo focused its attention on Gastly as it floated up to the rafters.

"Curse," smugly ordered Morty.

"Zap Cannon!"

"What!" demanded Morty.

The eerie sphere of electricity weaved though the rafters and struck Gastly squarely. The ghost was already weakened from his self-inflicted curse. As the unconscious ghost floated down, Tabitha recalled her Pokémon and released Haunter.

Haunter glanced at his trainer and asked, "Haunt-er?"

Tabs nodded and then they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Morty as he recalled his fallen Pokémon.

"Maybe we'll tell you later. Or maybe not," teased Tabs as she and her ghost made a face at the gym leader.

Morty released his own Haunter.

"Go hide Haunty," ordered Tabitha. Haunty phased through the floor of the battlefield.

"My Haunter can go anywhere yours can," reminded Morty as his own Pokémon followed Haunty.

"Go left," Tabs mentally instructed. "Now come towards me… easy now. Go away from me and a little to the right."

Morty noticed Tabitha's purposeful head movements and said, "You can track them."

"Close your eyes!" shouted Sammy.

A minute later Tabitha ordered Haunty to return. He phased out of a rafter and stuck his tongue out at a spot on the wall.

"Shadow Ball!" ordered both sides.

The gym leader's Pokémon was faster and caught Haunty in the side with a Shadow Ball. Haunty's attack was stronger and knocked out his purple counterpart in one hit.

Tabs mimicked her bluish ghost as they both laughed, "Haunt, haunt, haunt!"

Morty recalled his second Pokémon. He gripped the third Pokéball, but didn't release its occupant. "Calm down," thought the gym leader. "Calm…" The gym leader smiled and released Gengar.

"Begin!"

"Shadow Ball!" mentally ordered Tabitha.

"Sucker Punch!" countered Morty as he saw movement in the blue ghost.

Gengar moved quickly and landed a solid hit on Haunty. Haunty's Shadow Ball grazed Gengar's ear.

"Calm Mind is a great defense against Shadow Ball, but not against physical attacks," observed the gym leader out loud.

"He's trying to break your concentration," warned Sammy.

"Inside-out!" mentally ordered Tabs as Morty called for Shadow Sneak.

Haunty was forming a sphere of darkness around himself as Gengar stepped out of the shadows and struck. An otherworldly explosion rocked the gym. When the gloom and darkness partially lifted, Haunty was unconscious and Gengar was laughing.

Tabs recalled her Pokémon and watched Gengar laugh. She clutched the Pokéball of 'Magcargo' then switched to another and released Butterfree.

Gengar was pained, but confident.

Tabs mentally instructed her Pokémon, "When he says, 'begin', turn on the charm Caty."

"Begin!"

Butterfree shimmered in the gloom as she gave Gengar a coy look and a little wiggle.

"Into the floor!" ordered Morty as he realized that his Gengar was hit by Attract.

"There!" ordered Tabitha as she tracked Gengar with her mind.

Butterfree blasted a trench in the clay battlefield with her Psybeam. Gengar was revealed and flung himself at Butterfree. Butterfree combined her Attract and Psybeam into an irresistible beam that left the love struck Gengar unconscious.

"Gengar is unable to continue. The match goes to Tabitha of Saffron City!"

Morty recalled his fallen Pokémon, gave a little clap and said, "Before I award you the Fog Badge, I have one condition."

"Is this legal?" Tabitha mentally asked her brother.

"Yes," he replied over the same channel.

"How did you do it?"

"You won't like it," warned Tabitha

"Did you cheat?"

"No. Sammy said everything was legal according to, to…"

"The unified code of Pokémon League Battles," finished Sammy.

"Go on."

"Well Sammy asked me how I was going to battle you, and I said that you didn't understand ghost types. I'm sorry I said it."

"I doubt any one person can know everything about ghost Pokémon. Was that a real Magcargo?"

"No. It was my Porygon2 in disguise. Since you didn't understand that ghosts like to possess things we thought that we'd trick you by having Pory possess a Magcargo. The costume wasn't really good, but you kept the gym gloomy so you couldn't tell."

"So Amnesia was really Mind Reader?"

"Uh huh," agreed Tabitha sheepishly.

"When your Haunty went into the floor, you had him use Calm Mind and you directed him telepathically."

"Telepathic communication isn't illegal," argued Tabitha.

"I know," replied Mort calmly. "So your Porygon2 battled like a ghost, yet your Haunter battled like a psychic." Morty gave a little laugh. "I doubt that Butterfree was going to be your third trick."

Tabitha released a Munchlax from a Pokéball. Tabitha pulled off her Pokémon's head and revealed Riolu inside.

"Let me guess: As a normal type I'd believe him to be immune to ghost attacks, yet Sucker Punch would do less damage because he's really a fighting type. Why did you switch?"

"When Gengar laughed he reminded me of Gengar back home: he can be a little lech, letch…"

"Lecherous," finished Sammy.

"So I knew that Butterfree's Attract would really work on him. That and his confidence looked like he was going to use a Hypnosis/Dream Eater combo."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Tabitha you have great potential and insight. I am proud to award you the Fog Badge."

"Thank you," replied Tabitha as she took the badge. "But if you really want to battle, you should see my sister. She's opening a gym in Lavender Town."

"Part-time gym leader, by appointment," corrected Sammy.

"She's scary," added Tabs.

"Scary?" asked Morty.

"Tabs…," cautioned Sammy.

"Aunt Jean says that she takes after my mom."

"Oh," replied Morty as he tried to recall the old rumors about Sabrina.

"Granny Lilith says the same thing, but she smiles when she says it," shuddered Sammy.

Author's notes: I know that this story is rather erratic, with huge 'plot holes' between stories. Like many a city, I hope to fill those holes later.


End file.
